


【九俊】斯德哥尔摩情人

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【九俊】斯德哥尔摩情人

01  
Jeno ver.  
“仁俊。”  
刚刚还在跟我争辩这道题该用哪个定理的黄仁俊突然就像被定住了一样，我奇怪地看他一眼，又抬起头去看窗外那个声音的源头。  
“仁俊，”窗外站着的男人看起来二十来岁，看到我抬头时还冲我笑了笑，就又看着黄仁俊，“哥来接你放学。”  
“哥？”我问已经站起身把桌子上的东西往书包里塞的黄仁俊，“这是你哥哥？”  
他低着头把东西都塞进书包里，拉上拉链，缓了两三秒才像被惊醒似的看着我，“啊，是。”  
“你哥还来接你放学啊……”我压低声音跟他说话，“对你真好。”  
他愣了一下，随后扯了扯嘴角，试图露出一个笑容，说话的声音足够让整个空荡荡的教室都听清楚，“是啊，我哥对我特别好。”  
我看着他背着书包走出教室，他的哥哥一直看着他，直到他走到身边，比他高了些的人就抬起手搭着他的肩，低着头一边和他说话一边往前走。  
……虽然哥哥这么关心弟弟是很让人羡慕啦……但我们都大学了诶。我一边在内心觉得奇怪，一边收拾桌子上的东西准备回去，弯下腰检查书桌的时候，我看到一封信，写着“To RJ”。  
哪个女孩给黄仁俊塞情书来着？我来不及细想，把它拿在手上就追着他们离开的方向跑过去。  
等到两个人搭着肩慢慢往前走的背影出现在我的视线里，我松了口气，大声喊了两句黄仁俊，看他们停了下来才小跑上前，把那封信递给他。  
“这是什么？”黄仁俊却像是握到了什么烫手山芋，又急急忙忙把它塞回我手上，“这又不是给我的，你弄错了。”  
“但是这上面……”我抬起头，却看到黄仁俊拼命冲我挤眼睛使眼色。  
“我看看。”我手里的信突然被抽走，我看到黄仁俊的脸色一下子变得惨白。  
那个人把信拿在手里看了看，“RJ，就是仁俊嘛，有女孩子给我们仁俊写情书呢。”他像一个普通的哥哥该有的反应那样笑着拍了拍黄仁俊的肩。  
“谢谢你，麻烦你还特意跑过来找我们。”他向我道谢，眼神却始终紧紧盯着黄仁俊。  
我隐约觉得出了问题，却又不好多问，道了别就借口书包还在教室不安全而转身回去了。  
临走之前我回头看了一眼，那个人又搭上了黄仁俊的肩，把那张表情灰暗的脸转了过去，继续慢悠悠地往前走。

—TBC—


End file.
